Dispensing containers for the self-application of liquid medicaments to parts of the body, such as the eye, nose, mouth, etc., are known. Such dispensers are typically of the multi-dosage variety taking the form of a depressible plastic container that contains an amount of the concerned liquid. The amount of liquid contained in such containers permits a multitude of applications thereof over an extended period of time. Such containers normally employ a straight dispensing nozzle which, when used for self-application, requires the user's head to be tilted back and the liquid dispensed from above. Containers of this type are frequently intended for the application of "over-the-counter"-type medicines where critical dosage amounts and danger of contamination need be of only secondary or marginal concern.
Dispensing containers for liquids having the discharge nozzle angularly offset in order to facilitate the self-application of the medicine are known. Such angularly offset nozzles have generally taken the form of reusable nozzles for installation on containers of relatively large, multi-dose capacity. While the angular disposition of the nozzle on such containers permits the liquid to be dispensed from a position other than directly above the eye, or other object part of the body, the size of the container essentially requires the use of both hands for accurately dispensing the liquid, one hand for supporting the container and the other hand for accurately positioning and steadying the nozzle tip. These dispensers, therefore, are of little advantage for the self-insertion of liquid to a part of the body, where it is desirable to hold or otherwise manually prepare the body part for reception of the liquid.
For example, the assignee of the hereindescribed invention has developed a semiviscous eye-drop which is transformed, after administration, to a substantially more viscous, soft, cohesive drug-containing plaque that serves as a "platform" for the sustained release of an active drug. This formulation, which is described in detail in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 301,114, filed Jan. 25, 1989, is preferably administered into the conjunctival cul-de-sac of the eye, rather than onto the cornea in order to avoid a brief stinging sensation and to allow proper plaque formation and retention in a preferred manner. Deliberate placement of the required amount of such liquid in the ocular cul-de-sac can be readily accomplished by a second party, but is difficult to accomplish when self-administration is required.
It is to the amelioration of these problems, therefore, to which the present invention is directed.